


Rabbit Games

by dreamerinthefog



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Size Difference, Size Kink, Thighfucking, Torture, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinthefog/pseuds/dreamerinthefog
Summary: The wolf has won. Sit still, little rabbit.
Relationships: Sauron|Mairon/Pippin Took
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. The palantir scene. That's all I'm saying.

Peregrin Took gasped as a bucket of hot water washed away the suds on his naked body, scrubbed raw by hard brushes and brutal hands. This was Mordor, why should he expect gentle touches and a gently warmed bath to soak in? Yet, still he hungered for the long lost home of his, somewhere in the West if he remembered correctly. 

The youngest hobbit, having lost much of his pudge and more of his hope, screwed his eyes shut so that he could not witness the reality of the impossible structure he was now being dragged through. 

The ring was lost to Sauron, Middle Earth was doomed once again to fall into the clutches of evil. And he was being cleaned like a fat hog for roasting. 

He hoped he would not be roasted, at the least. Let whatever come be quick and painless, though unlikely. 

His tan skin had not even cooled or dried before he was being dragged naked, he might have added, through long and echoing halls. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, his hands trying in vain to cover what they could from prying, hungry eyes. 

The creature leading him stopped before some grandiose doors. He did not even open his mouth to announce himself before an unnaturally cold wind forced the doors to part, one heaving inch at a time. 

"Leave him." Said a voice melodious, soft, and achingly raspy. The voice, without a face, was stern yet when it spoke again, it was full of mirth. "So now you stand before me, how small and unassuming you are, my little rabbit."

The scrape of metal on metal made Pippin whine and step back towards the door behind him, which in a sudden motion slammed shut. 

"Eyes sewn shut like a newborn kit and shivering like one, too. Are you cold, rabbit? Is the heat of Mordor not enough for you?" The voice whispered closer than before. 

How could the distance between them have been closed so quietly? Was the Dark Lord so silent that not even he could hear him, armor and all? 

"Will you not speak?" He felt blistering heat near his face and still he did not burn when large hands in jagged gauntlets explored his body. 

Pippin desperately desired an escape. Let this unruly Maia slay him already! Why continue to draw this out?!

But Sauron did not harm him save the steamy touch of hot metal on his abused skin. 

"Go ahead. Open your eyes. You have seen me once before, but not as I am now." 

Pippin turned his head away and nearly crumbled in shock when Sauron grabbed his jaw and forced him to keep his face forward. 

"I have won, Rabbit. And the beauty I was stripped of has now returned to me. See me, behold me and cherish the image of your new master! As I have longed to meet the liar from the palantir!" 

Pippin's lips trembled and he opened his eyes to tell back, "I am no liar! You spoke and assumed before I could even speak a word and- and-," the Took fell silent as he did behold his captors face.

What had been horrific and snarling with awful glee in the image made by the palantir was now replaced with a beautiful mask. The face was scarred but far more healed then he remembered. Sauron's cheeks were high and his lips full, and he knew at once how this ghastly soul could have once been called Mairon. 

"It speaks. It sees. It knows that silence is the actions of the wise." 

Pippin would have sneered at the prideful words of Mairon, --no, Sauron-- had it not been for his undress and personal shame. 

"How good it is to be adored again!" Said the voice. Still raspy with disuse. Or-- Pippin's eyes fell to the great scar across the Dark Lord's throat. 

"I don't adore a th-thing about you, M- Mister Sauron. Let us make that c-clear," the young hobbit whimpered. 

The Maia sneered and the mask was broken, if only for a moment. "I must correct you, Rabbit. For I am no Mister. I am master of these lands and master of you. And to what extent, you soon shall learn." 


	2. Chapter 2

Pippin knew that he had not been brought into the room for the pleasure of Sauron’s pride, though he assumed a good part of it was involved. Surprisingly, Sauron had not strangled him or beaten him down much at all and instead directed him to a cushion that sat on the floor beside a desk. But, it was his choice to sit there or instead stand around for Sauron’s viewing pleasure.

With a moment to breathe, Pippin began to understand the purpose of the room. A desk was at the center of it, as well as a large chair with metal arms. And he knew the sound of metal on metal had been from Sauron’s gauntlets. He stood in his office, where the maia must have come up with many dreadful plans.

For a good period of time actually, Sauron did nothing to him at all. After his peacocking, he had taken his seat again and worked some hours on paperwork, scanning reports with deep tension and writing replies and documenting both exchanges. It was so long a time and windows to the outside showed nothing of its passing, so Pippin was getting very tired of standing. The cushion was indeed starting to look a good option to settle onto. So whenever the hobbit looked at it, Sauron would smile delightedly and encourage him to rest his legs. This suspicious behavior only encouraged him to keep his distance. Sauron seemed to shrug this off in confidence of the end results of their meeting, as he was after all, the more superior in might between the two. While his face was pretty, Sauron was a large creature and would have no trouble strangling or carrying Pippin by his neck with only a few fingers. 

But waiting in silence was beginning to unnerve Pippin and he considered questioning Sauron as if he was the master with all the weight of power to force his answers from him. Yet when he opened his mouth, he found himself stuttering, drawing in on himself to look even more small. “N-now, S-Sauron--” 

In a flicker of motion, three red eyes trained on the hobbit with intense rage, which startled the hobbit to a corner of the room. When he had been so close to the dark lord, that last eye, hidden somewhat behind red bangs had not been there at all. But now, it was red and smoldering, as were all the maia’s scars. “For all the gold in the world, would you not call me by that awful name? Look at me, am I not beautiful? Not deserving of the name Mairon?” 

Pippin sniffled and turned his head to the side, hiding his face away from the maia. He felt as if he was going mad, flipping between behaviors as he fought himself to not further endanger his own life. 

“And furthermore, do you not see I am busy?” The maia, which Pippin would commit to his memory as Mairon from now on, stood with a flourish. The heat returned as he was forced to push himself further against the walls of the corner. “What is important enough that you’ve deemed it fit to interrupt me?” Mairon’s teeth brushed his ear and he felt as if it had been scorched. 

“M-Mairon--” 

“Yessss?” The dark lord preened. 

“Wh-why am I here? If not to be killed?”

Pippin turned enough to see the malicious grin spread wide across the other’s face, so far he panickedly wondered if it would reach his ears and he’d be devoured in one bite. 

“I had… thought of it. I am still debating what I shall do with the rest of the prisoners taken from those who defied me.” Mairon’s voice was pensive and sticky with self-adoration. “But, you are not like others. Hobbits, I have heard, were once native to the lands North of this great fortress. You are unknowingly strong against the wicked ways of the world, I have further heard.” 

Pippin jumped as Mairon’s hands flew to either side of him and he noted that the maia had to have been kneeling to reach his level. “I have thought of experimenting on you, taking you apart to be poked at as I so enjoy. I have, admittedly, thought of throwing you to my werewolves. Or perhaps to the goblins and orcs for them to play with.” 

Turning ill, the hobbit turned a shade paler as the blood drained from his autumn toned skin. “But you are a rarity as of yet, Rabbit. And I do like certain things more about you,” the lord said, petting Pippin’s curly blond locks. “So small. So soft. Imagine how nicely you’d fit on my--” 

Pippin slumped over in Mairon’s arms as he fell unconscious in what felt like an instant. “Rabbit?” 

Mairon’s eyebrows shot up and he laughed at the hilarity of the poor hobbit. Shaking his head, he picked up the hobbit and took him away, past the door behind his desk and into his bedroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to hurt my favorite character. Smooches Pippin, I do it because I love you. 
> 
> Enjoy my horribly written smut!

Mairon let down the hobbit on a soft bed. Blazing rings of fire swallowed whole the image of the little body surrounded by plush sheets and sweet silk. 

His eyes didn't flicker away once as he deftly undid his knotted leather belt. He held it in his hands in thought, before throwing it onto the bed next to his new pet. A wall length mirror adjacent to the bed reflected his every action and he found himself in his own amused thoughts. He flexed his arms and watched trained muscles curl like chains. 

The hobbit turned around in his bed and whined, catching the maia’s attention yet again. “I promise, little rabbit, despite what I intend to do to you, I can be kind.” 

As he further stripped himself, Mairon’s excitement began to mount. He hummed a tune, he swayed as if dancing, and salivated over his prisoner. It was wrong to be so full of mirth beside such cruel intentions. As fast as he had begun to dance, he was soon crawling up the bed and breathing over the hobbit. The poor soul unlucky enough to encounter him once before, lay peaceful under him. 

The little thing, he noted, smelled faintly of cream. Was this the natural scent of the hobbit? Pleasant and sweet? A reflection of the beautiful innocence a Child of Iluvatar could hold? 

“Likely not. Though I’ve rarely taken the time to smell a mortal freshly bathed.” His wraiths, after all, smelled of ash and decay. Though, with his regained power they were beginning to look more like flesh and blood. The rabbit was so small under his hands. So soft and fragile, cold under his hot exploring hands. He kissed the rabbit, squeezing his face to open his mouth before exploring him with his tongue. Mairon was pleasantly interested in the slight rise of temperature from within the Hobbit. 

"I couldn't deny myself the pleasure of more," he said to himself, his ego only goading him on. 

So small, he thought still, as he spread Pippin's legs, fuzzy like a rabbit but nearly barre the further up they went. 

He kissed his belly, nibbled his thigh, and licked his tender little balls with the most fascination. He never really hated mortals. They were interesting in some respects. Cute in others. But they passed away so quickly. Fled their mortal prisons too fast under duress. 

Mairon would have to convince himself to be gentle. Gentler than he'd been with all his elves of ages past and yet to come. Entering the hobbit would extinguish him. Reaching over to a night table, he pulled out from the stone drawer a wooden corked bottle of oil. 

He pulled Pippin onto his lap and scooted to the side facing the mirror. The hobbit, his rabbit, was beginning to wake. Popping off the top and rubbing the oil between his pet's thighs Mairon imagined his face upon finding the lewd position they would be in. His cock twitched, pulsing against the hobbit's back. 

With one arm to hold the hobbit in place, he lifted him like a package, putting his legs around either side of his aroused length. The chill against his hot cock made him shiver with delight as he slowly began to thrust between Pippin's oiled thighs. 

As he began to push in faster and faster, he reminded himself of the cute wet mouth of his waking rabbit. What erotic joy it brought Mairon when he pushed his fingers in, that Pippin awoke. Angry at first and then horribly frightened. Little teeth bit down on his intruding fingers. 

"Yesss. Nibble away, little rabbit. How cutely you squirm and tighten around me!" 

Pippin attempted to scream before gagging on his own tongue, pinched and held between his teeth like a toy. 

"Relax. Or don't. It matters not to me, but imagine the pleasure I could invite you to experience." He moaned like a treat, humming as he quickly came to a pause, basking in the sudden halt before reaching the edge. Pippin renewed his struggles, weak against the Maia wrapped around him like a solid cage. "You feel beautiful. Finish me."

Pippin whimpered and twisted. 

"Like that. That's fine. Finish me and it'll be over," he purred. 

Pippin refused to move. Refused to give him what he wanted. 

"Very well. I shall do it myself and then, we will resolve this later." A growl started low in his chest and Pippin felt it's vibrations travel through Mairon and into him. 

Renewing his thrusts, Mairon poured more oil over Pippin's thighs. He dipped his head back and snarled as he got closer, running from where he had dug his feet in the ground. "Yes, yes! Yes!" He squeezed his arm around Pippin's chest tighter and tighter as he clenched up, squeezing the life out of his pet while he came to the cliff.

Mairon thrust up with a final snap of his hips, cum spurting over the chilly slicked thighs. Leaping into the chasm of pleasure below. 

He fell backwards with a sigh, breathing hard as Pippin lay crying, pinned to his body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are made to Pippin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long absence. Here's a little little chapter.
> 
> My Mairon / Pippin art: https://dreamerinthefog.tumblr.com/post/635697583976857600/he-had-to-be-put-on-a-stool-for-the-painting-his

Peregrin Took was after this event, allowed to flee to a corner of the room while Mairon lounged. He laid back in the bed, hands folded over his stomach with one leg propped up in his leisure. 

"I've thought, it amuses me to see you so disgusted at your state and I am like a wolf, I appreciate my own scent upon you. Should I bathe with you, but go another round?" 

Pippin trembled in the corner and did indeed dismay the spray upon his thighs. "Would it matter, Master Mairon?" 

He asked, but he asked with all the venom in the world. Mairon found such venom both palatable and inviting.

"Well, no, my dear. See, though, I have found it all the more cruel to do it regardless but give you choice. Perhaps, even— I shall consider allowing you your purity for a night if begged sweetly enough." 

The young, blond hobbit seethed and shivered. "I would beg just as sweetly for a shirt or better yet the life of my own friends." 

Mairon groaned and twisted himself to look at Pippin. "What care you for them? They are doomed and you are just as such, but see where you are! You are in my bedroom and if you can give to me my pleasures, I can color your world with dark delights." 

"Oh? What reason for? Who would you punish so that you might doll up your rabbit and fuck him between his thighs like a beast in heat?!" 

The Maia's gaze grew cold and hidden striations of lava-like blood shown from under his skin. It looked as if the dark lord's skin was literally coming apart in his fury.

"Silence." 

And Pippin was made deathly quiet. 

"Your fire is attractive, I give you that. However, I shall say, for every outburst overplayed, your friends will suffer for you."

This terrible revelation was an arrow loosed into the hobbit's heart. "N- no! Please! I would take that suffering upon myself instead!" 

"And so you shall," Mairon stated simply. "I shall give you punishment and they shall carry the other part of the burden you are spared, for much do I desire to teach again your place."

He paused for a moment to switch the gears of the conversation. 

"Now, you could come to bed with me and I will clean you. Or, you can stay there with my semen on your sweet thighs." 

Pippin decided he would rather be cleaned, though his company would be the Maia of many horrors. He struggled to make it up the bed and Mairon laughed at his plight. Extending his hand to the hobbit, Pippin nervously grasped it and was pulled atop the bed. 

"What then?" 

"Lay back," Mairon purred, licking his lips to the disbelief of Pippin. 

"Again?" 

"Again." 

Then, Mairon had him a second time before reaching for a chord that was attached to the wall. Pippin know what the chord was intended for, as he'd had one in his old home. Something to alert servants for some reason. Was this to have water brought up to them? 

Mairon picked little Peregrin up and held him to his body, leaving the bed together. "There's a bathroom over there." 

When Pippin looked in the same direction as Mairon and saw a door he hadn't noticed before. 

"I see."

They entered a room that was beautiful. Marble and granite made much of the room and it seemed very modern. What would a Maia have to do with a chamberpot and sink unless he'd had other guests up here in the past. The bath was black and situated at the center of the room, a mammoth bowl for Pippin to likely fall into and drown. "Sit in there and tell me whether the water is too hot." 

Pippin was let down and the cold stone made him jolt up, but he was too small to climb back out. 

Mairon rounded the bath and sat on the edge, turned a spigot that attached to a faucet coming up from the floor. He shouldn't have been so amazed, such things were reaching commonality in the Shire as opposed to the rest of Middle Earth. Only most hobbit holes were in the ground, and water needn't travel far. The water that was being brought to this bath must have been from so far below the tower. Which seemed so unlikely when Mordor had looked so desolate and felt so dry. 

How could water exist here, Pippin thought. But even the denizens of Mordor ate and drank. 

Water came quickly and in great volume into the tub, Pippin cautiously putting his toe out before fully exploring the water. "It's already so hot!" 

Mairon scrunched up his brows. "Really? How disappointing that I must suffer a cold bath with you. I will bathe with you tonight. But in the future, I may do so on my own." 

A small mercy was afforded to Pippin that there were such great differences between them.

Mairon stepped into the bath and hefted up Pippin, sitting before placing the hobbit in his lap, waiting for the water to rise. 

"It's been a long time since last I shared a bath with a mortal. That is fine, though. I can adjust for the cheap comforts of my little rabbit. As I expect, you will adjust to pleasing me." 

"...I can try." 

"Assuredly, you can."


End file.
